weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
The Weather Network
The Weather Network (TWN) is a Canadian weather speciality television network and media company. As well as television, it delivers weather information on several digital platforms (responsive websites, mobile and tablet applications). Currently, The Weather Network is available in Canada, the U.S. and U.K. Additionally, The Weather Network has successful weather counterpart brands which include, MétéoMédia (French-Canadian), Eltiempo (Spain) and Wetter Plus (Germany). The company is owned by Pelmorex Media which is headquartered in 100,000 square foot media centre located in Oakville, Ontario, Canada. The company continues to grow on a global scale, while maintaining its status in the Canadian market. Their specialty television networks are among the most widely distributed and frequently consulted television networks in Canada, theweathernetwork.com is among Canada's leading web services with 5.1 million Canadians see it a month, and their mobile web property is ranked #1 in the weather category and the second largest mobile website in Canada. Programming The Weather Network features 3 regular segments broadcast every ten minutes: Local Forecast (10's), Force of Nature (3's) and WeatherWATCH (7's). It features radar, followed by seven-day report and precipitation forecast. The segment is well known by frequent viewers for its background music. In January 2010, an online poll was held that allowed viewers to vote for their favorite Local Forecast music, which would play during the morning hours. On most satellite providers, the segment is a three-minute run-down of weather conditions and three-day forecasts for major cities across Canada. Some digital television providers in Canada (primarily IPTV services, such as Bell Fibe TV and Telus Optik) may also offer The Weather Network iTV, an app which allows users to view expanded local forecasts. The Weather Network broadcasts in a news-wheel format, featuring various forecast or weather-related segments throughout the hour. For some regions including the Greater Toronto Area, Alberta and the Maritime provinces, "Regional forecasts" are shown every half-hour, featuring forecasts and weather stories specifically for its respective region. For some areas, traffic reports are also presented during the morning and afternoon commute. For other regions "National forecasts" provide a detailed analysis of the current weather across Canada, including the weather expected nationwide over the next four days. The national forecast airs following the local forecast at the top and bottom of each and every hour. The remaining half-hour cycle features various weather stories from across the country and around the world. In addition, TWN airs a variety of smaller segments including: * Force of Nature - (Featured every 10 minutes on the 3's, a show-reel of significant weather making headlines around the world), and Force of Nature Extended segment where a news reporter gives an in-depth description of the footage shown. * School Day Forecast - Forecast for a select Canada cities at the time school starts and ends (mainly at 8:00 and 16:00). (Weekday mornings from 5-11 a.m. ET from September to June) * Lawn & Garden Forecast (Spring/Summer) * Pollen Forecast (Spring/Summer) * UV Protection Tips / UV Report (Spring/Summer) * Air Quality Health Index (Spring/Summer) * Flu Report (Fall/Winter) * Science Behind the Weather * Local Forecast - Radar update and major cities' forecasts for 7 days ahead. * The Long Ranger - An in-depth look at the long range forecast at :26 around the clock. * WeatherWATCH - Featured on the 7's, Canadian weather stories and tomorrow's national forecast. * Around The World In :60 - The best weather clips around the globe. * Storm-Hunters - weekend nights at 7 and 10. * Angry Planet * Celebrity Forecast * Captured * Rewind * Timelapse * Meteorology in a Minute * On Location * No Limits * Top 3 Videos/Top 5 Videos * Must See * Weather and Your Health * Sponsored: Weather & Your Car, The BBQ Report * The Travellers Report - Today's outlook for major cities in North America. Airs at :25 past the hour. The Weather Network's news department won the first annual Adrienne Clarkson Diversity Award for network television. This award is given by the Radio and Television News Director's Association (R-T-N-D-A) for the best news reports on a subject of cultural diversity. The Weather Network then won for its 2006 two-part news series on weather and black history. The Weather Network also won a World Medal from the NY Festivals International TV Broadcasting Awards for a 2007 story on a blind woman learning to sail who uses her other senses to determine changes in wind patterns and potential storms. It won the same award again in 2008 for a story on a man and his seeing-eye dog trying to adapt to a harsh New Brunswick winter. Schedule (ET time) National * Emily Vukovic - Monday-Friday 5:30am-11am * Kevin Yarde - Monday-Friday 5:30am-4pm * Tom Reynolds - Monday-Friday 5:30am-9am * Sheryl Plouffe - Monday-Friday 11am-4pm * Gary Archibald and Mark Robinson - Monday-Friday 4pm-7pm * Suzanne Leonard - Monday-Wednesday 7pm-9pm and Saturday-Sunday 7pm-10pm * Chris St. Clair - Thursday-Friday 7pm-9pm and Saturday-Sunday 6am-1pm * Kim MacDonald - Monday-Friday 9pm-5:30am and Saturday-Sunday 1pm-7pm * Rachel Schoutsen - Saturday 10pm-6am and Sunday 10pm-5:30am